The Wizarding Games
by HPFan1027
Summary: The Wizarding Games has just been announced at Hogwarts. 16 exceptional witches and wizards will be chosen to face off in the most penultimate adventure yet! What will the second year at Hogwarts have in store for Ron, Harry, and Hermione? Will the games have any impact on the school? Threats loom amongst the wizarding world and things are not as they seem.. (Set in COS!)


**A/N: ****_This is a new crossover story between The Hunger Games and Harry Potter. A twist on the ever-so-famous Hunger Games and how it will affect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.. Please enjoy and private message or review for any suggestions throughout the story!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I **do not **own the rights to The Hunger Games nor Harry Potter. These are owned respectively by Suzanne Collins and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Headmaster Tells All

Throughout the many trials we face within our society, we find new triumphs around each corner to find our sole purpose in our lives. This is about to one game, no one was expecting, and it is about to get menacing to say the least. Our story starts in the highlands of the country of Scotland, on the bank of a range of mountains near a prosperous lake. Searching amongst these colossal mountains, you can perceive in-between the daunting cliffs, a most alluring castle called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school most conveniently known for allowing the most exceptional young adolescents to excel above their upmost wildest dreams to become grand and masterful witches and wizards alike.

There are many witches and wizards who attend Hogwarts, ranging from years one to seven, all searching for the sole purpose of the concept of magic. These magic adolescents will soon be in combat in a new event called The Wizarding Games and will be held at the castle, and whereabouts around the castle. However, there is something strange afoot while these games are being held. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort has been terrorizing the wizarding world since the year of 1943 when he first murdered his own family, The Riddles'.

One special young wizard named Harry James Potter was the only one to survive his dark and mysterious ways by the protection of his mother, Lily's undying and undeniable love. Lord Voldemort murdered Harry's parents but Harry was the only one to survive the dark and gruesome night at Godric's Hollow on the 31st of October in 1981. Harry would then attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being sorted into the Gryffindor House and befriending Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, banding together to defeat Professor Quirrell and stopping Lord Voldemort from retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone.

Following the events of the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gained miraculous fame by defeating Lord Voldemort.. But, there will be more in store coming into their second year of Hogwarts. What would the year hold in store for them? Will they once again encounter something or someone that will ultimately affect their year at Hogwarts? There are so many questions to be answered and so much time to fulfill these answers, while everything not being as it seems..

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

I arrived at the Platform of 9 3/4, awaiting the Hogwarts Express to begin my second year journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, not in the way you would expect.. Last year was terrifying when my friends and I had to defeat Professor Quirrell to stop Voldemort from retrieving the Sorcerer's Stone, created by the one and only Nicholas Flamel. We were lucky to make it out alive and our first year was eventually completed.

I always enjoy going back to Hogwarts where Professor Dumbledore is located, because I absolutely hate living with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley.. They treat me as an inferior to their son Dudley and it does not suit very well to my own liking. However, someone very new to me showed up to my house while the summer was ongoing. He introduced himself as Dobby the house elf and was very nice indeed, but was not used to being treated as nicely when he came into contact with Harry.

Earlier, I stated of myself arriving at Platform 9 3/4 but I was not alone. My friend Ron and I arrived through over the train tracks to Hogwarts by a car, not the typical way to arrive to the school but it was an adventure to say the least. Our journey wasn't over quite yet and we just didn't go by the train like we typically do. The reason behind this was because the Dursleys were keeping me from returning to Hogwarts and Dobby was sent to protect me from returning back to school. The plan was for Ron, along with Fred and George to break the bars off of my bedroom window to rescue me from the Dursleys and Dobby's protection. Just as we arrived on school grounds, the car began to break down and we ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow. The car eventually unloaded everything, including us, and while malfunctioning, drove right into the Forbidden Forest. Minerva McGonagall ended up giving us detention and Severus Snape thought we should have suffered more serious consequences.

We ended up arriving at the school by the time the welcoming feast had begun. Albus Dumbledore, along with the other professors and students, were sitting among each other while feasting on the social gathering. The headmaster arose quickly after Ron and I walked in and tapped his glass cup with a quick jolt.

"The very best of evenings to you!... Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" he stated while everyone looked at him calmly.

"I have an important announcement to make! This year Hogwarts will be holding a special occasion known as The Wizarding Games. All years are eligible, however, years one and two, if chosen, will need special training to combat the challenges they face whilst attending the games."

"Four members from each house will be chosen by The Goblet Of Fire. Two males and two females, totaling a number of 16 witches and wizards attending The Wizarding Games! Have fun this year and may the odds be ever in your favor.."

* * *

_**A/N: I may end up doing a poll to see who gets chosen, from each house, for The Wizarding Games. This will likely not be until Chapter 3. If anyone has any suggestions for the story, please private message me and I will optimally suggest your ideas. **_


End file.
